A Voice From the Past
by Somebody's Dark Angel
Summary: 3 in my series: Prue receives a call from Andy...
1. A Voice From the Past

A Voice From The Past Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

Takes place four days after my previous fic, you need to read it before this one.  If you've been keeping track of the dates, you'll know what day this is.

Prue walked into the kitchen, following the smell of Piper's waffles.  She saw Phoebe and Leo already eating and Piper stacking waffles on a plate.

"Piper, those waffles smell really good."

Piper grinned, and handed Prue a plate.  Prue sat down and took a bite of her waffle.  She found that it tasted every bit as good as it smelled.  She was reaching for her coffee when the phone rang.  She floated it over to her with her power, expecting a call from Jack.

"Hello?"  she said.

"Prue?  Is that you?"

"Andy?"  Prue asked, while walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Oh my god!  I haven't heard from you for ages…not since…" Prue trailed off, knowing when she had last spoken to Andy.

* * * * * * * *

FLASHBACK to 10th September, 1986

"I can't believe you gave away our baby!"  Andy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well what did you want me to do?  We couldn't raise her on our own.  We're only fifteen for god's sake."

"We could have found a way."

"No we couldn't, not without everyone finding out.  Piper, Phoebe, your parents, everyone at school.  What will they think of us?  Having a child at fifteen!"

"I can't handle this.  I'm leaving."  Andy stormed out the door of Prue's room.

"Don't think about coming back anytime soon!"  Prue yelled to his retreating back

* * * * * * * *

"Anyway, how are you?"  Prue asked.

"Great, I'm a detective now.  Lemme guess, you're a photographer?"

"Yep.  How did you know?"

"You always used to take pictures.  You were really good at it too, I could never see you doing anything else."

"Actually I worked at Bucklands Auction House for a year or so, but then I quit and started professional photography."  Prue paused for breath.  She couldn't believe that it was Andy on the phone.  She hadn't seen the guy in fifteen years and now here he was, calling her.  "Hey, how did you know I still lived at the manor?  I could've moved you know."

"Um…well I…kinda looked you up on the police database.  I see you've been involved in quite a few homicide cases over the past three years."

Prue smiled, glad that Andy couldn't see her.

"Anyway, I was just calling to tell you that I'm being transferred to San Francisco.  Maybe we can meet up some time?"

"Sure."  Prue replied.  She was with Jack now, but Andy was just an old friend, meeting him wouldn't hurt.  "So where are you, at home?"

"No, I'm not at home, I'm at the World Trade Centre, it's my day off."

Prue and Andy chatted for a few more minutes before Andy yelled "Oh my god!"

"What?  What happened?"  Prue asked.  Andy didn't say anything.  "Andy?  Are you alright?  Andy talk to me!"

After a while, Andy's voice floated through the phone,  "Prue, I love you."

The phone went dead.

TO BE CONTINUED…

I know that was really short, but be prepared for more.  That is, if I get some reviews!  Come on peoples, if you like my stories, tell me.  And if you don't like them, then tell what I can do to make them better.  You must have an opinion, so let me know otherwise I may not continue…


	2. September 11

September 11 Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

Continues on from after my previous fic, you need to read it before this one. If you've been keeping track of the dates, you'll know what day this is.

"Oh my god. Andy!" Prue yelled into the phone but it was no use. All she heard was the dial tone.

Rushing into the kitchen, Prue turned on the television in there.

"Prue? What…"

"Shhh." Prue cut Piper off as she watched the television intensely.

The announcer was saying that a plane had just crashed into the World Trade Centre. Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Leo watched as live footage showed a second plane crashing into the second tower. When the explosion came, Prue fell to the floor in a dead faint but no-one noticed for a few minutes because they were shocked at what they were seeing on the news.

"Prue! Oh my god, Piper help me wake her up." Phoebe knelt down beside her and lifted Prue's head into her lap. She gently stroked her hair while speaking softly. "Prue honey, wake up. Come on wake up sweetie."

Prue opened her eyes, but was a bit disoriented. "Wha…?"

"You fainted honey." Phoebe told her, and held Prue down as she tried to get up. "No, just stay on the floor for a second."

Prue relaxed for a minute, and then allowed Piper to help her to her feet. She clambered onto a chair and gripped the back so hard that her knuckles turned white. Phoebe and Piper shared a look, and then Piper knelt down in front of Prue and took one of her hands.

"Prue." Prue turned to look at Piper. "What's wrong?"

Prue looked at her, and then up at Phoebe. "Andy."

Piper and Phoebe were both confused. Phoebe joined Piper in front of Prue and took her other hand.

"What about Andie? She's here in San Francisco." Phoebe said.

Prue shook her head. "No, not that Andie. The _other_ Andy."

Piper and Phoebe shared another look. Phoebe had her hand clapped over her mouth and Piper's eyes were wide.

"Andy Trudeau?" Leo asked. "As in the father of Cassandra?"

Prue just nodded.

"What about him sweetie?" Phoebe put her other hand over Prue's.

"He…he called just now." Prue stammered. "He said he's being transferred here. He's in New York, in the World Trade Centre."

There was a very long silence. In essence it was only about 3 minutes but to the people in the room it seemed like an eternity.

Phoebe was the first to break the silence. "I'm sure he's fine Prue. You have nothing to worry about. Andy will get out of there, if he hasn't already."

But Prue didn't hear what she was saying. All she could think about was what Andy had said. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door. Throwing herself on the bed, she thought about her situation. Andy loved her. Jack loved her. She loved…who did she love? She had thought she loved Jack, but on the other hand there was Andy…

"Great, now I know how Piper felt." Prue said to her pillow.

Before she could continue the thought, there came a knock on the door. Piper's voice floated through. "Prue? Jack's on the phone."

Inwardly, Prue groaned. Jack was possibly the last person she wanted to talk to right now. But she got up of the bed and went to the door. Piper handed her the phone and she pressed it to her ear.

"Hey Jack."

"Hi Prue, have you heard about the World Trade Centre?"

Prue nodded, tears coming to her eyes. Then she remembered that Jack couldn't see her. "Yeah I heard. It's awful isn't it?"

"Mmm. I can't believe it's happened. I used to feel so safe…makes you wonder what other kinds of things could happen."

"I know. So are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Yep. But there's a change of plans. I'm taking you to a different restaurant. So I want you dressed up, and I mean _dressed up_. 'Kay?"

"OK Jack. I'll get Phoebe to help me find something suitable."

"Wait a minute, we're going to a restaurant, not a hotel."

Prue giggled. "Jack! Phoebe's not that bad."

"Yeah you're right I'm sorry. So I'll pick you up tomorrow at six."

"OK. See you then. Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

Prue hung up and flopped back onto her bed. Phoebe knocked on the door, and then came in before Prue could answer.

"Prue, are you OK?" she asked.

Prue didn't answer, just got up and went to her closet. "Pheebs, I need you to help me pick out something to wear tomorrow night."

Phoebe sighed. She knew that Prue was bottling up her feelings the way she always did. She also knew that Prue wouldn't talk until she was ready to talk, and that she wasn't ready yet. So Phoebe went to Prue's closet as well. "Why? I thought you were going to wear this." she said, holding up the pink halter neck top and black skirt that Prue had picked out the day before.

"Yeah, that was until Jack told me that we're going to a different restaurant, and that he wants me to be _really_ dressed up."

"Oh." Prue gave Phoebe a look. "_Ohhhhh_. Well then let's see. No…no…no…maybe…" Phoebe started going through Prue's clothes, throwing possible outfits onto her bed and others on the floor.

"Wait a second Phoebe." Phoebe turned around. "It's Tuesday. I have to go to work."

"Uh, no you don't. Piper called in sick for you. We figured that because of the whole World Trade Centre thing it would be best if you…oh honey I'm sorry." Phoebe stopped, for Prue had sat down on the bed with her face in her hands, sobbing.

She went over to her big sister and sat down next to her, oblivious to the fact that they were crushing the outfits. Putting her arms around Prue, Phoebe rocked her slowly until she calmed down.

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Prue, you don't have to explain anything to me. I know how you feel."

"I doubt it. How would you know what it feels like not knowing if a person you care about is dead or alive?"

"Because that's how I feel everytime Cole isn't here. I never know if he's lying somewhere calling for me, or if he's safe, and on his way here."

Now it was Prue's turn to comfort Phoebe. "I'm sorry Pheebs."

"It's alright." Phoebe suddenly turned chipper. "Now let's find something to knock Jack off his feet." She said with a cheerful smile.

They both stood up. "Oh crap, we wrinkled everything." Prue exclaimed.

"That's OK because you have nothing suitable. We have to go shopping!" Phoebe jumped up and down.

Prue rolled her eyes at her sister's enthusiasm. "OK, well then can you clean up here while I have a shower."

Despite hating housework, Phoebe agreed, if only to hurry Prue along. While Prue was showering, Piper stuck her head around the door.

"Prue do you want…Oh, what are you doing here Pheebs? And what is this mess?" she asked, stepping over the clothes.

"Prue and I are going shopping, wanna come?"

"Why are you going shopping? I thought your clothes budget was almost non-existant."

"Don't remind me. No, Prue needs something to wear on her date tomorrow night."

"I thought she'd chosen what she was going to wear."

"That was until Jack told her that she needs to dress_ up_. And she has nothing suitable so we're gonna go find something suitable."

"I won't come. You two need some time together, and besides, that means Leo and I can spend some quality time alone."

"Oh, does that mean that we should make this trip an all-day one?" Phoebe asked cheekily.

Piper playfully hit her, and Phoebe hit back until they were rolling around on Prue's bed. Prue chose this moment to walk back into the room.

"Hey Pheebs, I thought I asked you to clean up this room, not make more mess!" she cried.

"Oops, sorry Prue."

"Here, lemme help you."

Prue, Phoebe and Piper all helped put Prue's clothes away and straighten the rest of the room.

"So Piper you coming shopping?" Prue asked once everything was in place.

"No, I think I'll skip it. You two have fun."

Prue grabbed her purse and the three of them went downstairs.

"OK I have my cell phone if any demon attacks, just call. We'll be…" Prue was interrupted by Leo.

"Piper get in here!"

The three of them went into the kitchen where Leo was staring at the television in disbelief.

"What honey?" Piper asked.

"A plane just crashed into the Pentagon." He replied.

Prue, Phoebe and Piper shared a look. This was clearly not an accident.

"Leo, have you checked with the Elders, are they sure this wasn't a demon or warlock?" Prue asked.

"Yeah they called just after you left. This is a purely human, terrorist attack."

"God those poor people." Phoebe said, touching the screen of the television.

"I know, their lives will just be ruined." Piper added.

"Anyway, we'll be home around three. Seeya Piper, Leo."

"Bye guys." Phoebe followed Prue, grabbing her pure on the way out.

"Where are they going?" Leo asked.

"What does it matter, we have some time alone now…" Piper said, coming to hug him.

Leo grinned, and orbed them out.

Later that day, Prue and Phoebe heard that the World Trade Centre towers had collapsed. This made Prue even more worried about Andy, but she tried to hide it for Phoebe's sake.

Nevertheless, Phoebe noticed Prue's worried look and she wished that her sister would tell her what she was feeling. Prue always bottled things up like this and it wasn't healthy. But she would never listen to her sisters, least of all Phoebe, so Phoebe was forced to ignore it.

Finally, they found the perfect dress. It came with a matching scarf and wasn't too expensive. Prue immediately bought it, and after some searching they found shoes to match.

Agreeing not to show Piper the dress until tomorrow, they put it in Prue's room straight away when they got home. But they did do a fashion parade for Piper and Leo after dinner, showing them the other clothes they had bought.

They were all laughing in the living room when the phone rang. Phoebe got up to get it, and soon came back. "Prue it's for you." She said, handing the cordless to her.

"Hello?"

"Prue Halliwell?"

"This is she."

"Do you know a Mr Andrew Trudeau?"

Prue's heart skipped a beat. "Yes?" she replied cautiously.

"I am calling to tell you that he…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yes I know it's cruel to leave you hanging like that but I want you peeps to look forward to the next one! There's a big surprise, well maybe two, coming up. But you won't know unless I get 7 reviews. Count em, seven.


	3. The Question

The Next Day Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

"Do you know a Mr Andrew Trudeau?"

Prue's heart skipped a beat. "Yes?" she replied cautiously.

"I am calling to tell you that he is in a coma at New York General Hospital."

Prue let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. Um, why did you call me? I mean, I'm not exactly a relative."

"Mr Trudeau's sister Lauren said that you would want to know how he was."

"Yes, thank you very much." Prue went to hang up the phone, but stopped. "Wait a second, did you say that he's in a _coma_?"

"Yes Miss I did."

"Um, do you think you could put Lauren on the phone?"

"Of course." 

Prue heard the man speaking to someone, and then someone else picked up the phone.

"Prue?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Lauren hi. How is he?"

"Critical, but stable the doctors keep telling me. He's got head injuries and a broken collarbone, plus he's in that coma. He did have some internal bleeding but they operated last night and stopped it."

"How are you doing?" Prue asked.

"As well as can be expected I guess. Of course I'm worried out of my mind, but the doctors can't do anything more until he comes out of the coma. I just hope he doesn't have any brain damage."

"Yeah. I know what you mean." Prue could hear that Lauren wasn't telling her something, but didn't want to push her, so she waited.

"My husband, Jake was with Andy when the plane crashed, he's the one who got Andy out. He's in the room with Andy. He's not really hurt, he's only got a minor concussion and some bruises but they want to keep him here over night, just to be sure."

Aha, Prue thought. I knew she was hiding something. "Who's there with you?" Prue asked, knowing that Lauren would need lots of support dealing with Andy and her husband both hurt at the same time.

"Mom's here, and my son Ian. They'll help me through this."

"Do you want me to come?" Prue desperately wanted to go to New York herself, to check on Andy, but she didn't want to invade their family.

"You don't have to come. You probably won't be able to get a flight over here anyway, all the planes to New York have been grounded."

"OK. Could you keep me posted?"

"Sure. Bye Prue."

"Bye." Prue looked at the phone for a few seconds before hanging up.

She looked up at the others. They were waiting for her news.

"He's in a coma. Lauren's husband got him out, and he's in a critical condition, but stable."

Piper and Phoebe ran to her and enveloped her in their arms. Leo just watched, until they pulled away. Piper glanced at him, before she and Phoebe led Prue upstairs to her bedroom. He looked after them until they were out of sight, and then orbed out.

Phoebe helped Prue into her pyjamas while Piper turned down Prue's bed. Prue got into bed, Phoebe sat next to her and Piper sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I'll be fine." Prue said, although her eyes told Phoebe otherwise. They were pleading 'don't leave me alone'.

"Well, Cole's not here so I may as well stay here. If that's OK with you that it."

Prue didn't say anything, but Piper nodded at her, so Phoebe went to her room to change. Meanwhile Piper had taken Prue's hands and was looking into her eyes. Or rather, _trying_ to look into her eyes. Prue kept avoiding Piper's eyes, looking all around her room except at her sister. Eventually she just stared at her and Piper's joined hands.

This was when Phoebe came back into the room, decked out in her favourite cow-print pyjamas. She climbed into bed next to Prue and wrapped her arms around her sister.

Piper got up off the bed and turned to leave. Then she turned back around. "Your know we're always here for you if you need us Prue. Love you"

She kissed Prue on the forehead and left the room.

Prue gripped Phoebe's arm, and whispered. "I love you Piper. I love you Pheebs."

"I love you too," Phoebe whispered back, and they fell asleep.

The next morning, Prue awoke to find her bed empty. Phoebe had obviously gotten up early, a rarity for her. Prue hauled herself our of bed and went down the hall to shower, before going down to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast.

"Morning Piper, Pheebs, Leo." She said upon entry to the kitchen.

"Morning Prue," came the chorused reply.

Prue helped herself to some fruit and coffee, and sat down at the table.

"Prue you've gotta come home early from work so you can get ready, 'K?" Phoebe said.

"Fine, I'll be home before five."

Prue gulped down the last of her coffee and stood up. "I've gotta get to work. Bye everyone."

"Bye Prue."

"Why doesn't she ever eat a big breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day." Piper fretted.

"Don't worry Pipe, Prue just doesn't want to fill up her stomach right at the beginning of the day. She'll eat something else later." Phoebe calmed her worried sister.

During her photoshoots that day, Prue's mind was on Andy. Was he really alright? Was he still going to be the same when he woke up? Those were questions Prue knew she couldn't answer but she couldn't help but ask herself them anyway.

At quarter to five that afternoon, Prue parked her car in the driveway of the manor. She had just gotten out her keys to open the front door when Phoebe flung it open.

"You're home." She stated.

Prue looked at her sceptically. "No, I'm actually still at the magazine." She commented sarcastically.

Phoebe rolled her eyes and pulled Prue inside the house. She practically ripped Prue's coat off, nearly sending Prue spinning into the living room.

"Whoa Pheebs, calm down. We have plenty of time."

"We only have an hour Prue, that's not so much time. Come on."

Prue reluctantly allowed Phoebe to pull her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"OK, shower first." Phoebe said, handing Prue her robe and pushing her out the door.

Prue looked back at what used to be her bedroom, which was now Phoebe's dressing room for Prue's date. Prue shook her head, she was confusing herself, and headed towards the shower.

After showering and drying her hair, Prue went back into her own bedroom. Phoebe met her at the door.

"Finally."

"_Finally_? Geez Phoebe time yourself next time you're in the shower, then you'll now what the word 'finally' means."

"Whatever, now do you want to do hair or makeup first?"

"Hair. But Pheebs, I can get ready for a date _myself_."

"This isn't just a _date_, Jack said he was taking you out to a _really_ fancy restaurant so that means something's up. I need to help you look stunning, better than ever before." Phoebe paused, scrutinising Prue. "Of course you always look gorgeous honey, but…"

Prue put a finger on Phoebe's lips, quieting her. "I get your point Pheebs."

Phoebe smiled. "Oh OK, so we've gotta do your hair."

Forty-five minutes later, Phoebe came into the room where Leo and Piper were watching television.

"Ahem. Presenting Miss Prue Halliwell."

They all turned to look at the stairs as Prue walked down. Piper gasped and Leo gaped while Phoebe smiled proudly.

The dress was midnight blue, and made of a material that shimmered in the light. It slanted down diagonally from the left shoulder, leaving the right shoulder and both arms bare. The dress extended to the floor, but was slit up the side from ankle to thigh. A matching scarf was draped on Prue's arms and diamonds sparkled at her neck. Her hair was done in a loose bun, with wisps of hair falling over her shoulders.

"Wow." Piper breathed. "You look gorgeous."

"Really?" Prue asked.

"Of course." Piper ran to her, and hugged her gently, careful not to wrinkle the dress.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Leo got it, and in came Jack, dressed in a tux.

"Wow. You look…wow." Were Jack's only words when he saw Prue.

They all followed them to the door, and Phoebe handed Prue her purse and coat.

"Have a great time." She called as they left.

"My god. I've never seen Prue look more beautiful." Piper said. "You did a great job Pheebs."

"Me? All I did was what she told me to do. She did everything herself."

That night Jack took Prue to an expensive Italian restaurant. They had ordered dessert when Jack took Prue's hand.

"Prue, I know that we weren't friends at first, but then I got to know you and we fell in love. And now I want to spend my life with you. What I'm trying to say is, Prue, will you marry me?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

There ya go! Two surprises. And I actually don't know what should happen next, so you tell me. Should Prue accept? Or should she decline?

Either way, you're getting no more until I get 16 reveiws.

And also, I need ideas about the name for the next part. My ideas; _The Decision_, _Yes or No_.


	4. Yes or No?

Yes or No? Written by Sammi: trinity_child2001@yahoo.com.au 

Set straight after the last one (duh!) Oh, BTW Piper has her new 'blowing up' power. She got it right after they vanquished Desiré.

"…Prue, will you marry me?"

Prue was stunned, to say the least. She hadn't even thought that Jack might be proposing, in fact she thought that he would be breaking up with her! 'But,' said a little voice in her head, 'why would he bring you here if he was just going to break up with you.'

Her first thought was to say yes. She loved Jack with all her heart, and thought that she was ready to marry him. But then she thought again. What about Andy? He loved her, didn't he? And what about her witchcraft? If she and Jack got engaged, then she'd have to tell him everything about herself. Could he handle it?

In desperation, she astral projected herself to the manor. Phoebe, Piper and Leo were eating dinner.

"Prue? What are you doing here?" Piper asked when they saw her.

"Jack proposed."

"Whoa." Phoebe said.

"Took the words out of my mouth Pheebs." Piper commented, before turning her attention back to Prue. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing yet, I just came here" Prue answered.

"Well, you have to tell him something. Coz a question like that just doesn't go away by itself."

Prue grabbed Piper's hands. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure." She answered comically.

"Just follow your heart honey, good things'll happen." Phoebe put her two cents in before Prue returned to her body.

"Prue?" Jack's voice was the first thing Prue hear when she 'woke up'.

"Yeah?"

"Are you OK, you sorta blacked out on me for a minute there."

"I'm fine Jack." Prue said, taking his hands in her own. She made a split second decision. "Yes Jack, I will marry you."

"Really?" Jack almost yelled.

Prue smiled. "Really." She said

Jack slid the ring onto her finger, and they leaned over the table and kissed.

"Excuse me." a voice said from beside them. Their dessert had arrived.

Pulling back, Jack stopped the waiter. "Could we get those to go? And the check please?"

"Of course." The waiter took the plates away.

Jack pulled his chair around the table so he and Prue we next to each other. Prue kissed him again, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Then they sat, hand in hand until the maitre'd came over with Jack credit card and a bottle of champagne.

"It is on the house. A congratulations for your," he indicated Prue's left hand.

"Thank you very much."

They received their desserts at the door, and went to Jack's car.

"Can I drive?" Prue asked. "I want to take you to one of my favourite spots."

Jack handed her the keys and off they went.

Prue drove them over the Golden Gate Bridge to a park on the other side.

"Wow, the view is spectacular. You can see the whole city from here." Jack said as he and Prue lay on the bonnet of his car.

"Mmm," was all that Prue had to say.

They sat up and shared the desserts, feeding them to each other between kisses.

When they had finished their desserts, they lay on the bonnet of the car, staring up at the clear night sky.

"It's a beautiful night." Prue commented.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you."

"Aw, you're so sweet." Prue leaned over and kissed him.

As the kiss heated up, Jack pulled Prue on top of him. Prue broke away.

"Jack, this is kind of a public place, maybe we should go back to your apartment to celebrate."

Jack nodded, then slid off the bonnet, helping Prue down afterward.

The next morning, Prue and Jack arrived at the Manor at eight. Piper, Phoebe and Cole were in the kitchen finishing off their breakfast.

"Guys." Prue said as she and Jack entered the Manor.

"In the kitchen." Piper replied.

"Could you come out to the living room please?" Prue asked.

"Coming," Phoebe called back.

A moment later the three of them came into the living room where they found Prue and Jack sitting in a chair together. When Phoebe looked to see if there was a ring on Prue's left hand, she found that it was hidden under Jack's.

"Where's Leo?" Prue asked.

"He got called away, he should be back soon." Piper replied and as if on cue, Leo came in the front door. Piper threw him an appreciative glance, knowing that Jack didn't yet know about the family secret.

"What's up?" Leo asked.

"Prue's got something to tell us." Piper replied as Leo sat next to her.

"Well…" Prue began, wanting to draw out the suspense. "We're engaged!" she cried, showing off her left hand.

"Oh my gosh that's great!" Phoebe screamed as she and Piper leapt up, engulfing Prue in a hug.

Leo and Cole congratulated Jack while the girls were hugging and screaming. When they broke the hug, Phoebe and Piper congratulated Jack, while the guys congratulated Prue.

"So when's the wedding?" Phoebe asked as soon as everyone had sat down again.

"No idea." Jack said, "we haven't exactly talked about it a whole lot yet."

"Oh," remarked Phoebe with a knowing tone.

"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper yelled at the same time.

Phoebe smiled sheepishly. "What?"

THE END

What do you think? I know that part was really short, but I didn't know what else to say. Jack will find out the family secret soon, in either the next chapter or the one after that.


End file.
